


Intermezzo

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haberse visto, Santos de Oro, los considerados más fuerte entre todos los destinados a velar por la seguridad de su Diosa -máxima figura en la tierra y entre los humanos- reunidos en el recinto principal con una misión inesperada y donosa entre manos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermezzo

**Author's Note:**

> SS de Kurumada.

No supe si reír o llorar ante las indicaciones del Patriarca. Haberse visto, Santos de Oro, los considerados más fuerte entre todos los destinados a velar por la seguridad de su Diosa -máxima figura en la tierra y entre los humanos- reunidos en el recinto principal con una misión inesperada y donosa entre manos.

 

Y es que el condenado animalito era sumamente astuto y rápido, tanto que allí nos encontrábamos congregados, alertados por un intruso en el Santuario, uno al que teníamos prohibido hacerle daño.

 

Si revelo que adoro los felinos seguramente daré pie para muchos chistes al respecto con mi signo, y tengo los cojones por explotar con el asunto. Por eso me ahorré mis palabras, y me sentí aliviado cuando se comentó, en general, que había en la actualidad solo doscientos ejemplares vivos en todo el mundo (Porque no lo tuve que decir yo)

 

Me quedé de piedra al saberlo, logrando que mi sonrisa de incredulidad se borrase de un plumazo cuando escuché que se trataba de nada menos que del Lince. ¡Demonios! No existe un felino más hermoso -además de mi persona- sobre la faz de la Tierra.

 

Desde ya que más de uno se lo tomó con gracias y sí… no faltó el típico comentario:

 

 __

 _—Que se encargue Aioria, él se entenderá con el minino._

 __

 __

 _—¡Ey! Aioria ¿no será pariente tuyo?_

 __

 __

 _—Cuidado, que en ese caso puede tratarse de la reencarnación de Aioros._

 __

No… si podría y tendría el dichoso permiso, los masacraría en un instante. Ya ni respondo a las burlas pertinentes, ni sonrío con ironía. Ya ni siquiera me molesto en realizar una mueca que deje por sentado mi profundo fastidio.

 

Pensar que todavía me quedan AÑOS de esto en el Santuario. Son esos momentos en los que concibo con seriedad el suicidio (colectivo, de ser posible, así me llevo a los otros bastardos conmigo)

 

Las órdenes eran claras: Un lince se encontraba deambulando por el Santuario, perdido y desorientado. La deforestación y la mano del hombre lo habían empujado a buscar sus viejos hábitats, actualmente inexistentes. De toparnos con él, sin lastimarlo, teníamos que capturarlo o ahuyentarlo en dirección a la espesura y el corazón de la colina.

 

¡¿Cómo demonios se las había ingeniado el condenado animal para llegar hasta los Doce Templos Zodiacales?! Cuyo recorrido, a los Santos de Bronce, les costó prácticamente la vida; cuya existencia está escondida a los ojos del mundo; cuya permanencia implica un inmediato desarrollo de la capacidad de supervivencia.

 

Pareciese ser que el felino estaba dispuesto a burlarse magistralmente de los esfuerzo de todos los guerreros que, incrédulos, tuvieron que aceptar que un lince había logrado lo que a ellos sangre, sudor y lágrimas, les costó.

 

No dejo de lado las escarpadas colinas, imposible de escalar aún con el equipo apropiado. ¡Por Zeus! Moriría de risa y admiración si el pequeño se aparecía en Star Hill. Lo único que nos faltaba para completar el tragicómico suceso.

 

Sí: debería estar combatiendo contra hombres que harían temblar el Planeta, investigando algún suceso extraño, paranormal, inexplicable en algún exótico y remoto país, llenando informes sobre mis misiones, dándole el parte pertinente al Patriarca. Pero no, me hallaba atento a la posible presencia de un “ _gatito_ ”

 

Un tropel de escuderos me advirtió que algo sucedía fuera de mi Templo. Me hice presente y uno de ellos me informó con educación que “ _la mascota del Santuario_ ” había sido divisada en los alrededores.

 

Salí raudo, vestido sin mi armadura, desde ya (sería triste si me viese obligado a portarla por esta cuestión) atravesé las escalinatas siguiendo a los hombres pero me detuve. No tenía sentido seguirles el paso, si el lince se hallaba cerca debería quedarme, al menos yo, para atraparlo. Busqué en vano con mi mirada, una vista panorámica en el enorme sitio que era de por sí el Santuario. Las rocas y algunas columnas derrumbadas se me hicieron muy sugerentes, era el lugar idóneo para que un asustado felino se escondiese.

 

Intenté encaminarme hacía uno de los sitios que visualicé pero la presencia de un cosmos acaparó mi atención por un instante. Noté a lo lejos que alguien se acercaba, cuando pude darme cuenta de que era mi “ _adorado_ ” vecino italiano con su particular acento, también percibí al otrora cuadrilla de escuderos regresando fugaz por donde se habían ido; pasaron a mi lado, corriendo, dándome una escueta explicación:

 

—¡Le perdimos el rastro, señor!

 

Tuve ganas de reír a mandíbula abierta, pero apenas una risa se hizo presente. Y, oh Dioses, Death Mask seguía acercándose y sinceramente no tenía ganas de aguantar sus comentarios en doble sentido. No hoy al menos que comencé con el pie izquierdo, en la mañana, cuando noté que la leche estaba cortada y el comercio más cercano cerrado.

 

No alcancé ni a saludarlo por mera cortesía que, ¡sorpresa! apareció nuestro fugitivo. Claro, advertí el detalle cuando Cáncer señaló con su dedo exactamente al lugar que previamente había concebido.

 

Naturalmente: “ _Instinto felino_ ” diría más de uno. Que me comunico a la perfección, que los entiendo, que imagino los lugares donde han de esconderse. De nuevo me guardé mi “ _observación_ ” porque no dejaba de lado que estaba junto a Cáncer, especialista en hacerme la vida a cuadritos. Tendría décadas con que hostigarme y mofarse si le resaltaba esto.

 

—Quédate quieto —le advertí hosco en un murmullo.

 

El lince fijó sus felinos ojos, atento y alerta a todos mis movimientos, luego en mi compañero que ante mi indicación sólo sonrió de medio lado. Percibí sus hombros moverse y por eso deduje que estaba carcajeándose:

 

—Guárdate tus chistes donde no te brilla el sol, Death Mask.

—¡Jo! Tomo sol desnudo, boca abajo —su risa fue más estentórea, noté que ignoraba al minino—y con las piernas abiertas, deberías ver que pose.

—Idiota.

 

Habló tan fuerte (y tantas estupideces. Era su naturaleza) que el Lince se escabulló escalando el risco. Aún podía verlo, pero estaba demasiado alto, tal vez con un movimiento a la velocidad de la luz podría llegar a alcanzarlo pese a la distancia. Empero, Cáncer, no tuvo mejor idea que gritar:

 

—¡ _Sekishiki mei kai hai_!

—¡¿Qué haces desgraciado! —utilicé la celeridad que tenía pensada emplear para atrapar al animal, en atrapar la mano del otro animal que tenía como compañero de armas—¡¿Quieres matarlo?! —sin vacilar pensaba enviarlo al país de los muertos—¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño!

—¡Oh! Que tierno —ironizó—¿Vas a llamar a Greenpeace?

 

En apariencias mi dura mirada no lo amedrentó y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacía donde estaba el Lince con su dedo en alto cual arma de fuego que no dudaría en usar. Por acto reflejo, quizás, salí detrás de él. El muy tonto creyó que el felino no se asustaría con su manera bruta de dirigírsele.

 

Escuché el grito de guerra del Italiano y luego un sonoro estruendo que copó mis oídos. Lo último que recordé ver, por un breve lapso, pero suficiente para crisparme los nervios de terror, fueron esas enormes columnas cual juego de dominó caer sobre nuestras cabezas.

 

Por instinto coloqué mis brazos, que por fortuna resistieron semejante impacto. El polvo inundó mis fosas nasales y apenas alcancé a enfocar mi vista en una oscuridad parcial comprendí que no estaba solo.

 

En cuanto lo vi con más claridad, me lancé sobre él.

 

—¡Idiota, bueno para nada! —mis puños se incrustaban, inclementes, sobre su pecho, y su risa sólo conseguía enfurecerme más—¡mira lo que has hecho, cangrejo amébico!

 

Esa era nueva. No sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir lo de “ _amébico_ ”, tengo la absoluta certeza de que no existe en el diccionario. Pero no supe, en su momento, como tildar a ese infeliz que lo único que sabía hacer además de cagadas, era reírse como un estúpido.

 

¡No! Una ameba estaba encima de su cadena evolutiva personal, luego le seguía Death Mask, más abajo.

 

—Ya, leoncito… _Dont worry_. Tu gato sigue vivo.

—¡No soy un puto leoncito! —me cansé de forcejear y lo solté, sin dejar de reparar que estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, aferrando su cintura con las mías… craso error tratándose de cáncer.

—Oh… —exageró—“ _puto_ ” es una palabra que jamás hubiese esperado oír del gran y magnánimo Aioria.

 

“ _Grande y magnánimo tengo ESTO_ ” pensé de manera burda. Además son sinónimos, idiota.

 

—Hablando de putos —continuó, y yo sin saber que seguía haciendo en esa posición que no reaccionaba a tiempo, antes de darle lugar a lo que no tardé en escuchar—¿Te vas a quedar así? —inquirió serio, casi con un rictus de dolor sentimental en su rostro—Porque se me va a poner dura.

 

Otra nueva risa que se la borré de una trompada bien puesta en la quijada. ¡Aaah! Me sentí mucho mejor luego.

Salí de aquella posición incómoda para ponerme de pie. Death Mask me imitó, sacudiéndose el polvo. Observamos por inercia hacia la techumbre formada por las rocas, unas insignificantes piedras se desprendieron de la misma y temblé…

 

—El techo puedo derrumbarse sobre nosotros en cualquier momento —revelé—¿Qué haces? —vi como mi compañero intentaba escalar por un costado de la cueva que el derrumbe ocasionó aprisionándonos.

—Salir, leoncito… ¿O tú no quieres? —me dedicó una mirada de autosuficiencia—claro, pero si lo que quieres es tiempo a solas conmigo, lo entiendo.

—Púdrete—sentencié entre dientes—. No te aconsejaría trepar por ahí.

 

Noté que iba a preguntarme el por qué, pero un desmoronamiento estruendoso lo interrumpió, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Corrí fugaz hacia él -no es que necesitase correr demasiado, nuestra prisión natural era aproximadamente de tres por tres-, realmente me preocupé por su bienestar… y realmente me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, al menos en ese intervalo.

 

—¡Death Mask! —Lo ayudé a quitarse una enorme roca de su pierna.

—Auch… eso dolió —se quejó, frotándose la adolorida extremidad, buscando la forma de sentarse.

—¡¿Puedes moverla?!

—Tranquilo —pude ver en su sonrisa y en el tono de su voz que había advertido mi sincera preocupación—; creo que… necesitaré… —pronunció con dificultad—algunos mimos, aquí —señaló acariciándose la parte interna de su muslo herido.

—Cerdo —lo tildé con hondo asco.

 

Se produjo un instante de silencio y reflexión, lo dejé solo y abandonado en ese rincón en cuanto noté que su pierna estaba en perfectas condiciones; las ventajas de ser un Santo, pues de tratarse de un simple humano seguramente ya se encontraría con una fractura expuesta.

 

Seguí investigando el sitio, buscando alguna posibilidad de escape mientras mi “ _amigo_ ” permaneció tirado en el suelo, holgazaneando. Me miró, algo aburrido, y bostezó antes de decirme:

 

—Ya nos encontrarán…

—Eso si es que antes no se nos cae el techado encima —me senté muy cerca de él, sin desviar mi vista de aquel hueco que permitía la entrada de luz. —Una persona podría atravesar por allí —señalé—pero… hay serio peligro de derrumbe.

—Sea como sea… el destino casi que es el mismo —lo dijo con suma calma, como si fuese cosa de todos los días estar en esa situación.

 

Otro mutismo nos embargó, lo mejor era ser pacientes, pero ese silencio duró un suspiro ya que Cáncer, como si hubiese descubierto algo valioso, expresó:

 

—¡En ese caso!

—¿En ese caso “qué”?

—No quiero morir virgen.

 

Su risa, ante su propia y trillada mentira, me molestó con profundidad, giré mi vista hastiado, con el fin de ignorarlo.

 

—Podríamos…

—Ni lo propongas, Death Mask —preferí ser directo y franco.

—¡Ja, ja, ja,! ¿no te gustaría un último polvo antes de morir?

—No vamos a morir, si todo eso llegase a caer sobre nuestras cabezas con una explosión de cosmos podemos reducir el daño —me dio bronca tener que explicarle algo tan básico, no obstante por la templanza en su rostro italiano comprendí que ya lo sabía.

—Pero al menos estaremos unos meses hospitalizados, quizás en coma… ¡Aún peor!: Hemipléjicos o parapléjicos… O con una pierna amputada… ¡o con nuestra hombría amputada!

—A ti te amputaron el cerebro —sentencié entre dientes, de nuevo disgustado por su comportamiento. —Y en ese caso pediré que te amputen la lengua.

 

Le di la espalda, porque ya ni verlo podía sin sentir que se me hervía la sangre. Nunca supe a ciencia cierta las razones, discerní que no se debía a su fama de hombre sádico o cruel, había algo más que me perturbaba de él y que me llevaba a rechazarlo.

 

Deseo.

 

Claro, en ese tiempo no lo sabía, mucho después lo descubrí. Me corrijo: “ _Mucho después_ ” no, minutos después. Para ser precisos el momento en el que comenzó a lanzarme, de manera sumamente infantil, piedritas por la cabeza, logrando que a la tres docenas de piedras que me fueron arrojadas reaccionase de manera impulsiva, arrojándome de vuelta sobre él para molerlo a golpes y dejarlo inconsciente, de ser posible, y así dejase de joderme la paciencia.

 

Una cosa llevó a la otra, inevitablemente… O no tanto, porque de haber tenido un poco más de voluntad, de esa de la que tanto me jactaba en el campo de batallas, lo hubiese podido evitar. Algo en mí, fue evidente, no quiso.

 

No, no, no… No suelo comportarme “ _así_ ” de esa forma con cualquiera, ni con desconocidos ni con conocidos. Tampoco soy lo que se dice un “ _santo_ ”, pero tengo mis códigos.

 

Bueno… He de confesar que en realidad soy tímido. Sí, algunos lo llaman altanería, o exceso de honradez pero lisa y llanamente, entre nos, es que me cuesta HORRORES tomar la iniciativa en este… terreno. El sexual. Por eso a veces peco de ingrato frente a los cumplidos.

 

Eso no quita que me guste, desde ya, ¿a qué ser humano, considerado dentro de los parámetros “ _normal_ ” no le gusta cojer? Extraterrestre, tiene que ser.

 

Y no es, tampoco, que busque justificarme, pero si explicarme, al menos a mí mismo, entender que me arrastró a permanecer tan pegado a su cuerpo pese a sentir sobre mis glúteos, a través de la fina tela de mis pantalones, el endurecido miembro.

 

Pero ¿Cómo demonios hacía para poder ponerse duro en semejante momento? Tenía que ser un pervertido, otra razón no hallaba. Y debió ser justamente eso lo que encendió una llama en mi interior.

 

Curiosidad por ver que tan pervertido podía llegar a ser Cáncer. Me gustaría poder decir que el “ _pez por la boca muere_ ” pero eso se aplicaría más a Piscis y no a un cangrejo.

 

Ahí voy otra vez… y después me quejo de los odiosos chistes sobre mi signo.

 

Es decir, necesitaba comprobar si su actitud de latin love (en éste caso europeo) era pura pinta o había algo más allá de lo que se veía.

 

Vaya sorpresa me llevé.

 

—Se ve que te gusta —me susurró con una sonrisa repleta de lujuria en su rostro.

 

Dejé de golpearlo con lentitud, sabiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería, pero para restar dudas me tomó de los muslos, ahí donde dejan casi de llamarse como tal, y me jaló para refregarme descaradamente su pene.

 

—Ey, tranquilo… que no es navidad.

 

Debió darse cuenta de que no me molestaba, por el contrario, me agradaba, porque no había reaccionado como comúnmente lo hacía, estallando en furia, tomándolo de los cabellos para barrer el suelo con su cara.

 

Mi propio miembro no tuvo mejor idea que reaccionar en ese lapso, develando lo mucho que me gustaba ese contacto físico. Y es que no los tenía muy seguido, a alguien como yo, pese a lo que muchos crean, se le dificultad conseguir “ _alegrías_ ” con relativa facilidad.

¡Qué tengo que ser el macho dominante! Con las mujeres me cuesta el doble, será por eso que en mi cama siempre hay hombres.

Pero en mi corazón… no, no hay nadie. Una vez sí, pero hace muchos años, cuando era más joven y enamorarse era cosa de estornudar.

 

No sé quien dio el siguiente paso, como fue que terminamos besándonos, creo que fui yo, no estoy seguro, pero dado que a Death Mask le encantaba torturarme, al darse cuenta de mi estado esperó a ver mi siguiente reacción.

 

Fue un beso violento, de esos que uno recuerda por siempre, tan pasionales e impetuosos que duelen y dejan con ganas de más.

 

Mientras percibía la lengua de mi compañero danzando en mi boca no pude evitar decirme mentalmente “ _¡Carajo, que bien besa el italiano!”_

 

Quería más y se lo hice saber buscando la tira de su pantalón para deshacer el nudo y liberar su enhiesto miembro.

 

La curiosidad mató al gato dicen… ¡me moría de curiosidad! Y cuando se presentó ante mis ojos no tuve más opciones que engullirlo como un poseso desesperado.

 

De nuevo, que quede entre nosotros, pero adoro practicar el sexo oral; eso sí, a otros, no me interesa tanto que me lo hagan a mí.

 

Sí, soy raro ¿y qué? Me deleita, me excita, me llena de gozo poder tener en mi boca un pene. Así, “ _sin pelos en la lengua_ ” (por raro que suene en ese contexto). No me avergüenza reconocerlo, al menos confesárselo a mi alma, que soy muy recatado con esas cosas y no las ando divulgando por todo el Santuario. Pero ya ven, dicen que las apariencias engañan y que los más modositos y correctos somos los peores.

 

Yo, de perfil bajo, soy.

 

Comencé a escuchar los gemidos masculinos de mi circunstancial amante, provoqué un contacto visual con él, porque es otra cosa que me encanta hacer a la vez que practico el sexo oral: mirar directamente a los ojos a mi víctima, cual león que acecha.

 

(¿Qué? ¿Todos bromean y yo no puedo “auto” bromearme?)

 

Empezó a balbucear, como poseído por un demonio lujurioso, palabras en lenguas extranjeras, que reconocí era italiano, pero que no entendí ni una. Preferí pensar en que se trataban de cumplidos, que mi labor estaba siendo llevada a cabo con creces.

 

En apariencias así fue, porque se descargó en mi garganta con abundancia y me quedé pegado como sanguijuela hasta que descargó la última gota (Una mala costumbre que tengo de quedarme así hasta que la otra persona no me pide que me retire: _“—¡Ey! Ya está, puedes soltar_ ”)

 

Besé, lamí, mordisqueé su miembro aún después de eyacular, lo hice con sus testículos, descendiendo por la parte interna de sus muslos y aprovechando esto para ir retirando sus pantalones sin que él se diera cuenta (una manera de decir).

 

Me tenté en volver a introducir su pene en mi boca, pero me quedé con las ganas, no supe en ese momento si era la clase de hombre que luego de un orgasmo se sensibiliza tanto que no soporta ni que le soplen allí.

 

Seguí con sus piernas, retirando las prendas que entorpecían mi propio placer.

 

—¿Qué haces, leoncito? —investigó risueño y con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro que jamás le había visto.

 

Ya iba a ver… le pensaba hacer pagar todas y cada una de las veces que me llamaba con ese detestable mote.

 

—¿Cómo que hago? —separé sus piernas ubicándome entre ellas—coger —finalicé con tono obvio.

 

Se vio que esa palabra le pareció extraña viniendo de mí, pero yo no me inmuté por su rictus de confusión. Retiré mi miembro de su prisión masturbándome apenas para dejarlo a punto.

 

—¡Espera animal, sin lubricación vas a matarme!

—Dios te oiga, Death Mask —empecé a reírme con soltura y algo de malicia.

 

Al final, me compadecí de él… Hundí mi cabeza entre sus piernas para darle con mi lengua y saliva la lubricación que tanto reclamaba. Eso no era suficiente y con sinceridad no me importaba. Volví a situarme, ante un italiano que parecía querer lo que era evidente iba a suceder. Me pregunté si ya había tenido esta clase de sexo, era claro que sí, no necesitaba una respuesta verbal… su propio cuerpo me la dio.

 

Mi pene fue abrazado por completo, un calor lo envolvió, estremeciéndome. Creí, con veracidad, que estaba a punto de colapsar por tanto placer. No sé si se trataba de sólo abstinencia, arguyo hoy en día que debió haber sido esa fogosidad que me despertaba, me despertó y me seguirá despertando el Santo de Cáncer.

 

La cuestión es que no sé cuanto duré en su interior, estoy seguro de que alcancé a dar un par de estocadas, enardecido y perdido entre el aroma masculino que desprendía mi querido amigo. Sus extraños cabellos, su morena piel, su frente perlada en transpiración, sus jadeos y palabras soeces dichas en tres idiomas distintos… Hacían un _todo_ tan poderoso que acabé, con estrépito, acompañado de un gemido que se debió oír desde la Mansión Kido hasta en el Inframundo.

 

Litros y litros, y litros… Pensé que me quedaba seco.

 

Mi respiración se encontraba notablemente agitada, dejé de aferrar los brazos de mi amante para dejarme caer, desplomado como una bolsa de cal, sobre su fornido pecho… Sentí su mano, sobre mi rubia cabellera, acariciándome.

 

Me sorprendí, no esperaba un gesto tan humano y sencillo de su parte. Pero no, ahí no se acabó la sorpresa.

 

—Por fin… hace tanto que quería esto… —musitó lo suficiente para que pudiese escucharlo—Es más, se lo pedí a Santa el año pasado y al niñito Jesús —su risa, por primera vez, no me irritó, al contrario, me contagió.

 

Nunca conocí a nadie que pudiese decir tantas estupideces y tan seguidas en todas las situaciones habidas y por haber.

 

—¿Qué cosa? —me permití, por una vez, ser yo el que le bromease en ese aspecto—¿Qué te hiciera el culo?

—Bueno, no, me refiero a todo esto.

 

Se produjo un breve silencio que interrumpí para vestirme visualizando la cubierta, reparé que el cielo rojizo pronto se tornaría bruno con la llegada de la noche.

 

No obstante, no alcanzamos a terminar de vestirnos, ni siquiera de pararnos, que algo similar a un trueno envolvió nuestros oídos… Lo supe, ese ruido no auguraba nada benigno para nosotros. Dicho y hecho, seguido de aquel sonido, otro ensordecedor se hizo presente.

 

En un segundo la azotea se había desplomado sobre nosotros. Encendí mi cosmos, sin necesidad ya que, para no terminar con las sorpresas (Era una caja de Kinders el italiano) mi compañero de armas me tomó entre sus brazos usando su espalda como defensa.

 

Y pensar que yo, tiempo atrás, lo hubiese juzgado creyendo que me usaría a mí de escudo humano en condiciones de ese talante.

 

Me enterneció su gesto, aunque no lo exterioricé, sólo alcancé a decir cuando pude recuperarme de la polvareda:

 

—Gracias Death Mask, pero sé cuidarme solito.

—¡Desagradecido!

 

A duras penas, quitándome las rocas más pesadas, logré ponerme de pie y de nuevo lo ayudé a salir a Death Mask de aquellas que lo aprehendían. No perdió la oportunidad para devolvérmelo:

 

—Gracias leoncito, pero sé quitarme las rocas solito.

 

Al carajo… dejé caer la que tenía entre mis manos, de gran tamaño.

 

—¡Aaaah! —escuché su grito, pero no me conmoví —después el sádico soy yo —murmuró.

 

Seguí mi camino, ignorándolo. Es el día de hoy que no puedo quitarme de la mente a ese fantasmagórico animal. Digo espectral porque, luego de aquel incidente, fuimos los últimos en verlo puesto que mágicamente había desaparecido.

 

Claro, desde ya que, o bien había vuelto por donde había llegado o algún Santo lo tenía ilegalmente como mascota (No quise pensar en la posible muerte, dado algo dentro de mí -instinto felino- me aseguró que estaba vivo)

 

Death Mask dice que, efectivamente, era un ente extraño, que de seguro era algún espíritu vengativo que se había aparecido con el fin de fastidiarlo a él, porque al día de hoy osa decir que desde ese incidente tuvo la desgracia de conocerme a mí de “ _esta_ ” particular forma.

 

Sé que lo dice de orgulloso que es, porque de ser así, verdaderamente, no volvería.

 

Y volver, vuelve siempre.

 

Y yo… yo quizás abra un poquito más mi corazón metiéndome los prejuicios por “ _donde no me brilla el sol_ ”. Pero claro, ahora tomo sol con Death Mask.

 

 

 ****

 **FIN**


End file.
